Talk:Hist140 Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' I added it this morning so that there was some kind of connection to the headings below because right now there is a big disconnect between them. I didn't have time to add something for each section (like a summary because there wasn't much in each of the subsections at 7 am) but if someone wanted to do it, it would be better than my paragraph to show the time period break down of dependency over the last half century. JoeyGrissom 17:44, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I moved some things around, hope that helps. I'm not sure what to do with Joey's contribution. Joey, if you get on here, maybe try changing your paragraph so its maybe a little more conclusive? Joyousfulness 17:33, April 22, 2010 (UTC) It appears there is some repitition going on with the alternate theories. could the people working on that maybe combine those?.......I don't to "mess everything up. Again." so I think it would be best if Rebecca, Joy, and whoever else was working on that put it together.......you know what Paul I'm not going to bring you tootsie rolls anymoreCameronMyers 17:14, April 22, 2010 (UTC) so I moved all the discussion here. hope that is okCameronMyers 04:28, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Leave it to Cameron to mess everything up. Again. Paul Chisholm 04:51, April 22, 2010 (UTC) so I somehow created a contents box. would it be ok if we moved everything back onto one page? anyone know how to do that?????CameronMyers 04:28, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey everyone! I'm making subpages just so it's prettier, so stuffs not gone, it's just moved!!! So click on the links to find stuff :D Courtney316 22:57, April 20, 2010 (UTC) § was thinking that it would be better/easier to manuiver if things were on the same page with headings, rather than split up into different sections - anyone else agree? § I agree completely, this format stresses me out but I don't know how to change it. § No. I think this is less confusing. I think there should be small descriptions under each link for clarification. Or put the links at the top and clicking on them will take you to the information at the bottom of the page like a real wiki page. I don't know how to do that though. *yes yes. someone who actually knows how to use this please organize this stuff and give it a consistent format. it's driving me crazy. HERE YE, HERE YE: If multiple people edit the same page at once, only the last person's contributions will be saved. To protect your work and that of others, please write up what you wish to contribute in a word processor or text editor and copy/paste them in. Thanks, Wpetry 01:42, April 19, 2010 (UTC). '''Assignment: '''For the final, use this wiki as a class to draft a prompt that reflects a key theme we have discussed this semester. Then, again as a class, answer the question. The final exam is worth 200 points, or 20 percent of the course grade. Half of the grade will be for your individual contributions, and the other half will be a group grade for the overall quality of both the prompt and final essay. so I tried to upload a picture to the tourism section of us in Kuna Yala, but I don't know where it went so if someone who is better at this than me could place it there that would be great. thanks!CameronMyers 00:28, April 21, 2010 (UTC) put your ideas here. Marcbecker 18:55, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I've been trying to think of good topics that we could all contribute to and topics that we can break into sections and work in groups of 4-5 to complete. Here are some ideas, expand if you would like to :) Oh and by breaking into groups we would definitely still edit each others work and contribute to all the sections, fyi :) Trying to come up with a topic that would really benefit the world through the interwebs is a challenge! The everlasting impact of Caudillo leaders, etc. (OmarVive, popularity and effectiveness as opposed to present leaders- lots of topics we could cover...) I think this could be broken up into several subcategories that would be extremely conducive to breaking into smaller groups to tackle the project. This isn't JINS but we could work out a community of topics related to gender roles- broken down by community differences in Panama. I envision subtopics to this as well but can't put my finger on a specific prompt. The many facets of tourism- what we gained by being students more than tourists, i.e. what genuine tourists miss out on, how communities in Panama are interested in establishing tourism/ecotourism, how tourism has grown from the past and what roads it's leading Panama down in the future. How does this impact the rest of the world and how much of Panama's tourism was or was not affected by United States presence in the Canal Zone. We could probably pretty easily write something regarding the canal zone and its many subtopics- we talked and read so much about it. Limits still in place in Panama- racial inequalities, inability to attend higher education-much less complete the public education, varying degrees of economically advantaged/disadvantaged. One thing that I think will be challenging is trying to find a topic that will be inclusive to all of our studies and observations, but won't be entirely ethnocentric comparison to the United States. I'll keep throwing ideas out as we go. These are by no means complete descriptions of the topics, just thought they might open suggestions. :) Yay, thanks Cameron, it's looking clearer already! Maeve Pickus 04:30, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I've got a page going concerning the Socioeconomic Pyramid (SEP). I posted some stuff, but decided to go a slightly different route with it, so I'll link it to the main page once I get it straightened out. I need to connect it to corruption in the upper class, revoltionary leaders and taxable workers from the middle class, and indegenous people in the lower class. If anyone wants to write about that stuff, lemme know. RichardGriff 01:49, April 30, 2012 (UTC) It's about 30 minutes before the Wiki is "closed" today. Is there any other minor or even major edits that need to happen before then? -Sotraidis